The Five Senses
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: The five senses are an aspect of every relationship and these drabbles explore the relationship between Steve & Max through each one.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is the first in a series of drabbles about the five senses.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Mine only in my dreams.**

* * *

**Hearing**

**Piano Man**

Steve sat down on the couch, gun cleaning kit supplies spread on the coffee table. He disassembled his gun with practiced ease. "Play something for me babe?" He asked the man that had just entered the room.

"Any requests?"

"Whatever you want baby." He didn't have to look up to know that Max's brow was furrowed, wrinkling his forehead. They had been down this road several times. Steve would request he play for him, Max would ask his choice of song, and he would relinquish it to Max.

Max crossed the sitting room to the impeccably polished piano sitting before the window.

He listened as Max pulled out the bench and sat down. The slide of the cover when it was lifted from the keys and the sound of Max cracking his knuckles reached his ears. He waited patiently for the first note, starting to clean his gun only when the second note followed.

Steve cleaned the gun mindlessly, hands working on autopilot. His concentration however was on the music. He allowed the soulful melody to sweep through him and flood his ears. He loved to listen to Max play the piano.

Max was a normally guarded soul that opened up only as far as he wanted. He kept his emotions and vulnerabilities bottled upon a shelf within his soul. And that shelf was closely guarded even from him at times. But it was only when Max played that his reservations melted. When Max played, every note was a fracture of his heart, his innermost emotions flowing from the instrument as if it were his spokesman.

He rested his head against the couch and closed his eyes focusing on the haunting melody flooding his ears. He allowed the melody to transport him to the utopia in which Max wove about them, baring his soul only within this paradisaic world. He searched for that beautiful soul, embracing its light as it chased away the shadows blemishing his own tainted spirit.

He held onto the flowing notes until they ended feeling the warm soul embracing his slowly withdraw. Aquamarine orbs opened as if waking from a daze.

"I believe it is your day to prepare dinner."

Steve glanced down at the thoroughly cleaned gun before reassembling it. "How do burgers sound?" He looked up at them man leaning on the sofa's top.

"With bleu cheese?" He asked hopefully.

Steve chuckled softly. "Sure."

**End**


	2. Lullaby

**Hearing**

**Lullaby**

Max rested his head against Steve's shoulder, eyes on the television. Truth was that the program was just images traipsing across the screen. His attention was trained on something he deemed more pleasing to his ears: Steve's breathing.

His beloved had a dangerous job that often times ended with injuries. The Five-0 team consisted of people extraordinary in their own right which meant each case was high risk. Higher risk cases meant more of a chance of death. He knew that every day Steve left the confines of the HQ there was a possibility he could die.

Even with his eloquence he could not express how grateful he was for the bulletproof vests that had saved Steve's life on occasion—like when he took four in the chest from that woman that killed Fryer. There was always the possibility his love could lose his life and that frightened him beyond articulation. Steve was as tough as they came, but he was not invincible. And it was this knowledge that drove Max to this secret hobby.

Listening to Steve breathe gave him comfort. As long as the commander drew breath all was right in his world. Steve was his center of gravity, the axis upon which his world revolved and even if he lost everything he could continue on as long as his beloved breathed.

Sometimes it terrified him how much he loved the former SEAL. But he could not let go because he was irrevocably hooked. So he performed his ceremony. He laid his head over Steve's chest and listened to the soothing sound. In, out, in, out. The cadenced rhythm was like a salve, reminding him that the man holding him was no illusion. The steady sound was his personal meditation, a special lullaby for him alone. He had just started to doze when Steve's voice rumbling through his chest woke him.

"Huh?" He raised his head, gazing up at him with inquiring eyes.

"I said that you're quiet tonight."

Max blinked up at him impassively. "I am merely enjoying you."

Steve looked down at him peculiarly. "Okay," he drawled.

Max only shrugged and returned to allowing his living lullaby to pacify his nerves.

**FIN**


	3. Smile for Me

**A.N.: The next two chappies will be focused on seeing.**

**Warnings: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Smile for Me**

Steve loved to see Max smile. But it was a specific smile that he held dear. It wasn't the smug ghost of a smile he displayed when he was certain he was correct. It wasn't the wicked smirk that graced his mouth when he was up to mischief. Surprisingly, it wasn't the naughty grin that liquefied Steve's brain. No this smile was different.

The smile that he adored was elusive but when he saw it, it warmed him down to the nucleus of his core. The smile was the one Max displayed when his heart was full. It lit up his face and beamed through his eyes with radiant warmth. The smile was special because it was only for him and when revealed its intensity let him know that for that eternal moment of time he was the only person existing in the scope of Max's vision.

They'd just settled an argument—one where they were both at fault—and Steve was trying to wheedle the smile out of the M.E. Unfortunately throughout the day and despite his efforts, the beautiful smile remained unattained.

He drove his truck down the highway Max on the passenger side, looking through a furniture magazine. _(It) Feels So Good _by Steven Tyler filtered through the speakers. He turned the knob, increasing the volume, and began to sing. Badly. He didn't know the true lyrics to the song, but he sang anyway unconcerned that he was virtually slaughtering the song. He tapped the steering wheel, stopping at a traffic light.

The feeling of eyes burning into him flittered through his senses and he turned to look at Max. Words caught in his throat. Max was giving him that rare and beloved smile. Ripples of warmth flowed through his system in pleasant waves. He stared into those laughing eyes, feeling himself falling into coffee brown depths.

"The light is green."

Mentally shaking himself he pressed the gas. Damn, he loved that smile.

**END**


	4. First Thing

**First Thing**

Max's eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph. For you see, his lover was still asleep. It was rare that he awakened before Steve—sometimes he wondered if the man had Kryptonian blood. So when he did succeed he waited.

He turned over to look upon the sleeping face of Steve McGarrett. Looking upon his beloved's serene face always touched his heart. He loved to watch him sleep because his jaw wasn't set into that intimidating scowl, he wasn't making aneurysm face, and that stony expression was nonexistent. Steve's face was almost angelic in its serenity.

While he loved Steve's sleeping face it was not what evoked such adoration in him. No it was the-ah there it was. Steve wakened—with no warning as usual. Max almost gasped when intense aquamarine eyes pierced him.

He loved Steve's eyes when he first wakened. There was no death glare tainting the blue depths. The day's anxieties hadn't clouded the aquamarine orbs and their intensity was even lulled. Lovely blue depths stared back at him unguarded and pure of any troubles. Max felt himself fall into the sea of blue, losing himself in their presently tranquil depths. Blue depths drew him into their undercurrent consuming him until he felt he may drown. In that moment he lived his entire life in the home of that aquamarine gaze.

Steve moved, breaking the spell.

Max blinked the haze away before he felt velvet lips on his own. He gave a tiny smile to Steve when the kiss ended. "Good morning love."

"Good morning babe."

Max looked up at Steve's mussed hair and cuddled close. "Beautiful." He whispered almost inaudibly.

**FIN**


	5. Lavender

**A.N.: This one is about the sense of smell.**

**Warning: M/M**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

* * *

**Lavender**

Steve had a secret. He was obsessed with Max's hair. The inky black locks reminded him of the finest silk, each strand like individual stitches making up a velvety carpet. He was fixated upon the dark hair, finding pleasure in stroking and petting it.

The main reason he loved Max's hair was the scent. Oh lord the wonderful scent. He had no idea what type of shampoo Max used and he didn't really care. All he knew and cared about was that his doctor's hair always smelled like lavender—or maybe it was lilacs he wasn't quite sure. But he knew one thing: he was addicted to that wonderful aroma.

The scent was almost like opium. If he didn't inhale that mesmerizing scent before his day started everything seemed off. It also made him horny. He was sure Max was puzzled as to why he always wanted to fuck him senseless when he finished washing his hair.

Steve buried his nose in Max's recently dried hair, inhaled, and instantly recoiled. "What the hell Max?"

Max put the blow dryer away, clothed only in a towel. "What?"

"What did you do to your hair it smells…different?" He balked at the amount of displeasure he felt because Max's hair smelled different.

"Oh, I changed my shampoo."

"Why?" He felt betrayed by this unexpected change.

Max canted his head, brow knitted. "Because…I wanted…to? It's mango. You don't like it?"

Steve shrugged, trying to conceal his petulance. What the hell? What was he six? Max had the right to change his shampoo—even if it did smell horrible. He reached for his shaving cream, trying not to glare into the mirror spanning the entire sink's length.

He heard Max chuckle, a sly glint in his coffee brown eyes before he patted him on the back and exited the bathroom. What the hell was that about? He arched an eyebrow in question before proceeding to slather the shaving cream over his stubble.

Steve sat on the bed, laptop open. His eyes flicked over the screen studying the images strewn across it. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when his beloved dropped into his lap. A familiar scent reached his nostrils and he drank the aroma in greedily giving a content sigh.

Max clucked his tongue, eyeing him peculiarly.

"What?" He asked when that gaze remained on him.

"So that's why." He shook his head. "You are a complicated man Steve McGarrett."

"But you still love me." He passed the frowning man a charming grin.

Max looked at him with a deadpanned face before giving in to the disarming grin and giving him a ghost of a smile.

Steve petted Max's hair absently, kissing his forehead. All was right with the world, again.

**END**


	6. Ignite

******Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

* * *

**Ignite**

Max was confused. Someone smelled damn good and he could not figure out the culprit. The scent lingered in the air of the HQ tantalizing his nostrils mercilessly.

"Max is that you?" Kono sniffed him deeply.

The M.E. shook the haze from his mind sidetracked from his first objective with the new one. "No."

"Well, whoever it is they smell like 'fuck me'." She flicked tongues over her full lips, nostrils flaring.

"You two okay?" Chin ho asked the duo still loitering in the main room.

"Yes." They chorused.

Later the team stood over the surface desk, Max standing before the large monitor trying to focus on the information coming from his mouth. Now, he knew who smelled like a walking orgasm: Steve.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get this out of the way. Steve…you smell like a walking aphrodisiac."

All three men over the surface desk paused to look at her.

Danny regarded her with a raised brow. "Wow, Kono…really?"

She gave a casual shrug.

Steve took the comment in stride. "Thanks."

"You do smell good though," Danny admitted.

"What is it?" Chin ho inquired.

"Mary sent it to me."

Max who still stood frozen finally found his tongue. "You did not smell this way when we departed home."

"I forgot it in the truck last night. I found it this morning and decided I'd try it out."

"Oh." Max's nostrils flared and he had to fight back the urge to pounce on the boss and ride him until they were both sore, damn the onlookers. His cock twitched at the thought—surprising him. Biting his lips he quickly turned to the monitor, feeling much like a teenager unable to control his random erections.

"You okay Max?" Danny asked when he remained silent.

No he was not okay. He was ten seconds from pulling his pants down and spreading his legs in invitation. He shook himself, focusing on his job. "Fine." He started to divulge his findings, making sure to sift the lust from his voice.

Max hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt and pressed a devouring kiss to his love's mouth as soon as the truck stopped in their driveway. He allowed Steve to take the reins, folding into the feverish kiss.

They sat in the back seat of the truck, naked and panting. "Fuck."

Max nodded in agreement, sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Mm, Steve."

"So…my cologne made you _that_ horny."

"Yes." He stroked his fingers over Steve's sculpted belly.

"Remind me to thank Mary."

Max rubbed the discolorations coloring his neck.

"Don't worry though babe, I'll use it sparingly. Wouldn't want to impede your work."

Max rolled his eyes and cuddled closer drinking the natural scent of his lover.

**FIN**


	7. Dinner

**A.N.: This one is about the sense of taste.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Dinner**

Steve entered their home, exhilarated after an afternoon of rock-climbing. The mouthwatering aroma of dinner flooded his nostrils and his stomach promptly asserted its empty condition. "Smells good baby."

"Welcome home Hotness." A slight woman sporting a multi-colored bob and several piercings greeted him.

"Daisy." He tried not to shudder. Daisy creeped him out because she always looked at him like a lioness at a T-bone steak. And also, she asked for a threesome the first time they met. Oh and he'd been to her house. The BDSM equipment gave him nightmares.

She flicked her pierced tongue over her lips. "Hey Max if you take any pictures of the walking wet dream in his underwear send me a couple."

Max appeared out of nowhere. "No, we've been over this. Steve does not want a threesome."

She gave a casual shrug. "Can't blame a girl for trying. Bye Hotness." She grinned and exited the home.

They shared a kiss before Max bluntly stated that he _really_ needed a shower.

Steve entered the kitchen stomach growling at the amalgam of delicious scents pervading their home. He LOVED Max's cooking. And every dish tasted like ambrosia of the gods.

"Come taste." Max stirred the chicken curry dish. He scooped out a spoonful blowing away the steam.

Steve obeyed. "What is i-?" Max stuffed the spoonful of food into his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He teared up at the scalding heat but managed to taste and swallow it. "Good."

Truth was, that one of the reasons he was with Max was his culinary prowess. What? Hell he got tired of eating his own cooking. The day he tasted Max's sinfully delicious sticky buns he knew that he was in it for the long haul. Besides isn't the saying: a way to a man's heart is through his stomach?

**END**


	8. Yum

******Warnings: None  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

**Yum**

Max had an obsession: Steve's lips. It started out quite sudden. He'd kissed Steve and the delectable bouquet had shocked his tastebuds. After that kiss he found himself craving that wonderful flavor again.

He'd figured out quickly that the maddening flavor was Steve's lip balm. And now he was in a pickle. You see he could no longer contain himself.

The lip balm tasted of wine, berries, and roses. It made Steve's lips pink like rosebuds, soft like flower petals, and tasty like a variety of wines. It was like his personal drug. And he was literally compelled to kiss the commander when he applied his lip balm…no matter their location.

Max licked the taste from Steve's mouth, the flavor rolling over his tongue. He withdrew, flicking his tongue over his own mouth for any remainder of the delicious flavor.

Steve looked down at him, aquamarine eyes glinting with something akin to amusement. "As much as I love your obsession with my lip balm…" He held out a tube of the same flavor. "You can't interrupt your reports to kiss me all the time."

Max took the tube, cheeks red from having been discovered. "Mm."

He tried the chapstick on his own mouth once in his own office, licking it from his lips. Nope not the same.

Once things settled down and the case had been solved he entered Steve's office, sitting the tube on the desk. "It's not the same."

Steve looked up from his paperwork. "What's the difference?"

"It's not on your lips," he replied matter-of-factly.

Steve's eyes darkened with desire. "Don't say things like that when I can't bend you over and have my way with you."

Max only grinned and leaned forward to kiss his love, tasting the natural flavor of his mouth. Lip balm or not Steve's full lips were delicious.

**FIN**


	9. Skin

**A.N.: This is the last sense and it is touch.**

**Warning: None really.**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but I haven't found a mermaid yet.**

**Skin**

Steve watched Max—who had somehow ended up on his belly during the night—slumber peacefully as if he couldn't be bothered by anything aside from sleep. He leaned over and tickled his fingers up the nape of Max's neck.

He considered touching Max as one of his most cherished gifts. Of course he had memorized every inch of the Asian's body, but that did not dampen his enjoyment. Max's skin was scrumptiously soft and creamy like milk. He never tired of seeing the contrast of his mate's golden hue against his alabaster one. It was always gave him a thrill that his lover looked so exotic.

He bent over Max's prone body and indulged himself. Gently he trailed his fingers down Max's neck, feeling the bumps of his vertebrae. Calloused fingers glided downwards, hands separating to the trace the contours of his shoulders and the blades. Continuing on his downward path he tickled his fingers down his sides, feeling the notches of his ribs. He reunited his hands, allowing them to meet at the small of his back, caressing the spot with the pad of his thumbs before dropping to the mound of his ass.

"Molesting me in my sleep again I see," muttered Max's drowsy voice.

Steve gave an affectionate chuckle and hovered over Max, whispering in his ear. "You like it."

Max gave an affected roll of his eyes. "You could give me a massage if you're going to fondle me."

Steve gave a lopsided grin, hand caressing Max's side. "Suck me off later and you've got a deal." He felt the full body shudder when he purred in the doctor's ear.

"My pleasure."

He licked his lips and kissed his way down Max's back before starting his impromptu massage.

**END**


	10. Reach

**A.N.: This is the last drabble you guys.**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no it's not mine.**

**Reach**

Max walked beside his love down the street, the waning sunlight bathing the houses' roofs in golden hues. He looked down at the hand swinging next to his longingly.

Out of all the different caresses, kisses, and various touches Max loved one simple gesture above them all: holding hands. To him holding hands was one of the most meaningful of touches. It was considered a basic gesture between couples, but to him that simplicity made it so special.

He had been in a relationship where affection was nil. He'd been in one-night stands—unknowingly—where even kisses had been shared. But holding hands had been avoided and that's what made it so important to him. The gesture did not herald sex it was just…an act of intimacy. To him holding hands meant that his presence was desired at his love's side. It spoke of a connection beyond the sexual, of a bond that transcended carnal urges.

That's how he knew Steve was the one. Steve had been the first person to ever take his hand in his. The day the commander had taken his hand was a revelation that left him reeling from its meaning. In that moment for the first time he'd felt not like a mere object but a person wanted and loved. Sometimes, Steve held his hand when they made love and the meaning of that gesture along with such an intimate act often left him on the verge of tears.

Max's jumbling thoughts would have rambled ever onward had a warm hand grasping his not halted them. He looked down at the hand and entwined their fingers. Feeling lighthearted, he leaned on his mate's shoulder. "Anato."

"Yeah?"

He adored the way the sunlight reflected in intense aquamarine eyes and kissed creamy skin giving it a golden glow. "You are the owner of my heart," he nearly whispered, feeling somewhat bashful.

Steve broke his pace to cast a glance down at Max with an inquiring gaze. "You're not usually so sentimental babe."

"I know."

Steve resumed walking, Max in tow.

The doctor smiled to himself when the larger hand squeezed his smaller one. Happy and content he heaved a breathy sigh.

**FIN**

**And that's a wrap for this collection of drabbles. I hope you enjoyed them and if you did drop me a few lines.**

**Later Taters ^-***


End file.
